


雪が解けるの前に

by fafa_driver



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fafa_driver/pseuds/fafa_driver
Summary: 在冰雪尚未融化之前
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, 佐藤景瑚/河野純喜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	雪が解けるの前に

東京這幾天開始下起白雪，走在街道上都能感受到寒冷刺骨。  
從十二月上旬開始，漫步於商店街都能感受到濃厚的佳節氣氛，迎來聖誕節的東京街道被串起的LED小燈泡裝飾的五顏六色，店家播放的聖誕音樂大同小異，只要踏入室內空間總能在某個地方看見小型的聖誕樹佔了一個位。

咖啡廳櫃檯，戴上了垂下毛球的紅帽的工讀生和另一個麋鹿角髮箍工讀生正閒聊，下班後要不要去看廣場那大得驚人的聖誕樹，「兩個沒對象的男人在聖誕夜一起看聖誕樹也太悲慘了吧」，玩笑的話語堵住了河野純喜和佐藤景瑚之間毫無主題關聯的閒話家常。

「是說，怎麼突然想約我逛街？」河野純喜用叉子切了一小塊布朗尼，看向對面喝著熱巧克力的佐藤景瑚。

「如果聖誕夜跟純喜一起過的話會很開心吧，我是這樣想的。」佐藤景瑚放下馬克杯，笑著舉起手機，將河野純喜嘴邊沾上巧克力的畫面拍下。「而且其他人似乎都不想出門。」

「啊……我想也是……」果然是單相思吧，河野純喜將布朗尼塞入，將煩悶的想法吞入腹中。

「純喜等等想看怎樣的電影呢？」  
「沒有特別想看的，就看景瑚想看的吧。」  
「那就看鬼片吧！」  
「在聖誕夜？」  
「如果是跟純喜看的話感覺一點都不可怕呢。」  
「我倒是覺得跟你看會變得更可怕，我們選後面的位置好了，被嚇到叫出來可不好。」

其實看甚麼都無所謂，河野純喜早就猜到在這天出門佐藤景瑚不會安份。  
電影開場沒多久，河野純喜就無心在電影螢幕上，旁人的手試探的在純喜的大腿內側來回撫摸，甚至變本加厲的揉著襠部，景瑚明顯感受到河野純喜變僵硬的身體，以及染紅的耳朵，變急促的呼吸，以及手中傳來的——

「景瑚、你在做甚麼……？」被下身快感帶走的思考能力勉強回歸，河野純喜按住了佐藤景瑚試圖探入褲檔的手。

「對不起、真的忍不住了嘛——一下就好了……」佐藤景瑚也不管純喜意圖反抗的低聲抗議，吻上了對方張開的唇立刻伸入舌頭交纏著，儘管坐在電影院最後一排，河野純喜也不想因為掙扎引來其他人注意只得乖乖就範。

因為太舒服了所以沒辦法，河野純喜這樣催眠自己，主動解開了皮帶拉下褲子，讓佐藤景瑚用手替自己服務，兩人喘息的聲音被電影的音效蓋過，純喜也伸出手按住佐藤景瑚變硬的襠部。

「純喜……幫幫我、好嗎？」景瑚在純喜耳邊低聲喘氣。

這場電影的客人並沒有滿座真的是太好了……河野純喜在拉下佐藤景瑚褲檔拉鍊時暗自慶幸，認份的含住巨根，又是吸吮又是用舌頭舔弄，隨著佐藤景瑚的喘氣聲和挺起的腰部，純喜也忍不住伸出手一邊套弄自己一邊吞吐。

「純喜……好色情吶……」  
「也不想想是誰造成的……」

河野純喜和佐藤景瑚維持這樣的關係好一陣子了。  
是入冬後的某日開始，在純喜的房間閒聊的太晚，兩人窩在一團棉被裡聊天，佐藤景瑚實在不想踏出被窩回房間，就理直氣壯的睡下。  
當兩人擠在一張床上關燈準備入睡，佐藤景瑚就開始不安分，一開始以為只是同儕間玩笑的毛手毛腳，河野純喜當成是搔癢笑笑的叫對方不要鬧，到最後卻演變成相互撫慰。

「等等、景瑚、嗯……哈啊……嗯……」  
「純喜……喜歡……喜歡你……嗯……哈啊……」

也不知道那時的喜歡是真的還是瑚言亂語，直到後來幾天河野純喜自慰時腦袋都是佐藤景瑚那天晚上的溫柔如水的眼神，病情甚至加重到如果不想著佐藤景瑚，完全打不出來——

沒有多久佐藤景瑚又複製了同樣的模式爬上了河野純喜的床，兩人又來了場愉快的交流後，河野純喜算是接受了跟佐藤景瑚做真的很舒服這件事情，也沒有特別打照面，互相光臨彼此房間頻率提高不少。

河野純喜對彼此的關係並沒有多加確認，佐藤景瑚也從來沒多說甚麼。

每次做完的隔天還是像往常一樣，想和對方相處就去找對方，想要和其他人勾肩搭背就勾肩搭背，佐藤景瑚想在房間看電影找的人不是河野純喜，河野純喜想在房間玩遊戲找的人不是佐藤景瑚。

「這個遊戲的搭檔呢，我要選擇最理解我的純喜——！」  
演唱會直播的時候，佐藤景瑚這樣宣布遊戲夥伴。  
老實說，河野純喜有點受寵若驚。

不是作為第一選擇的自己，在這天被選擇了。  
有點開心，原來自己是這麼容易滿足的人啊。

一直以來都不是第一選擇，卻是最理解彼此的存在。  
想要讓周圍的人開心的想法也好，裝做笨蛋一樣的個性也好，用自己的方式為周遭帶來活力和笑聲，不想被發現脆弱的那面……因為明白自身這樣逞強的個性會帶來多少痛苦，所以或多或少有想扶持對方的想法。

只是含有愛情的單相思在甚麼時候開始種下就不得而知。

原本想隨著時間冰封這份情感，卻在入冬時被佐藤景瑚翻找出來的種子，在這下雪天好巧不巧的萌芽，甚至有成長茁壯的趨勢。

河野純喜任由這顆種子在雪地裡成長，從不期待春暖花開的一天。  
在冰雪尚未融化之前，這份情感早晚會被扼殺在冰天雪地之中。

夜幕垂下，飄起了白雪。  
從電影院走出的兩人在人潮洶湧的大街上將空的手插進口袋，聖誕夜的重頭戲在入夜才開始，大街的人們開始往巨型聖誕樹集中，兩人順著人潮走向了聖誕樹的方向，街頭音樂演出是弦樂四重奏，演奏經典的聖誕佳曲外還穿插幾首膾炙人口的流行歌。

「差不多要回去了吧？景瑚？」河野純喜側了身問佐藤景瑚，對方的目光放在街頭藝人的演出，也不知道是認真聽還是放空。

「晚一點還有煙火呢，我想看完煙火再回去。」佐藤景瑚側過身，看著點亮聖誕樹的柔光映照在河野純喜臉上，寒冷的氣溫似乎沒那麼冰冷了。

「……嗯，那就看完煙火再走吧。」河野純喜將空著的手從口袋抽出來放在身側，佐藤景瑚在人潮的掩護之下，如他的預期牽起了他的手。

看煙火的人潮聚攏，河野純喜最終只得靠在佐藤景瑚身上。  
直到聖誕樹熄燈，煙火開始釋放，河野純喜都能聽見耳畔傳來巨大的心跳聲。

「純喜……我們，交往好嗎？」佐藤景瑚從背後擁抱對方，小心翼翼地低聲說著。

「……嗯。」純喜能聽見自己哽咽的應聲。

冰雪開始融化了。


End file.
